Where the Piper may lead
by OR7A
Summary: SCRIPT: Another of Galen's visits finds the Excalibur out of fuel, Gideon headed to B5, and the ship being left pray to a band of vicious pirates.
1. Teaser

DISCLAIMED: All is owned by WB etc. None is mine, 'cept Xandokan ;)

TEASER

FADE IN:

EXT. EXCALIBUR

Establishing shot. The Excalibur is stationary in hyperspace.

INT. EXCALIBUR – BRIDGE

The CAMERA is looking back from the front of the bridge. It follows as GIDEON enters,

GIDEON Why aren't we moving Lieutenant.

MATHESON Thorium levels in our gravimetric engines are depleted.

GIDEON You mean we're out of gas?

MATHESON In so many words.

GIDEON How the hell can that have happened? I thought these new engines regenerated Thorium crystals, meaning they didn't need replenishing for five years.

MATHESON It was a puzzle to us to sir. Until we discovered this…

The CAMERA swings around to face the front of the bridge.  
Matheson works the controls and the main screen displays the shuttle bay, with a large connection tube running from the wall to a port in Galen's ship.

Gideon gives Matheson a face showing his annoyance before turning and leaving the bridge without another word.

INT. EXCALIBUR – SHUTTLE BAY, NEXT TO GALEN'S SHIP

GIDEON Galen! Galen!

GALEN (Appearing from behind his ship)  
What are you screaming about Matthew?

GIDEON Looked outside recently?

GALEN No, watching hyperspace moving for too long can give me headache.

GIDEON Well you'd be alright at the moment. We're completely stationery.

GALEN We've stopped? Have we run into something interesting out here in the middle of nothingness?

GIDEON We've stopped because YOU have drained out energy reserves.

GALEN Come now Matthew you don't begrudge your savyour a little Thorium do you?

GIDEON Normally no. But when that "little Thorium" constitutes stopping MY ship –

GALEN My apologies Matthew, I didn't realize this vessel wasn't equipped with the proper safeguards to prevent the Thorium levels from dropping to low.  
(beat)  
My mistake for thinking humanity had finally gained a bit of sense I suppose.

We focus on Gideon's annoyed face before we CUT,

INT. MERC SHIP – BRIDGE

Xandokan is of an Alien race we've never seen before. Merc #1 is a Drazi. Other members of the crew we can see are of different races, this isn't a military ship… merely a pirate ship with individuals gathered from many races.

The entire look is that of a rundown aging but non-human vessel.

MERC #1 Xandokan! Scanners have detected a ship in hyperspace…

XANDOKAN How can that be? There isn't a shipping lane for lightyears.

MERC #1 See for yourself.

Xandokan moves the Merc out of the way and checks the scanner's reports himself.

XANDOKAN You're right. Ha! And there was me thinking we'd gone hungry today. 

Xandokan goes to the front of the bridge and spins around.

XANDOKAN Tell the men! Prepare a boarding party!

We zoom on Xandokan face as we,

FADE TO BLACK

END OF TEASER 


	2. Act One

ACT ONE

FADE IN:

INT. EXCALIBUR √ GIDEON▓S QUARTERS

Gideon is moving the objects concealing the hiding place for the Apocalypse Box.

GIDEON (Muttering to himself)  
I guess I ask YOU what to do next.

Just as he is about to bring the box out there is a chime at the door.

GIDEON God damn.  
(beat)  
(Now Yelling)Who is it?

GALEN The toothfairy.

Gideon rolls his eyes and puts the Apocalypse box back, closing the hiding place▓s shutters and placing the stuff back over it.

GIDEON Enter.

GALEN Sorry if I▓m intruding┘

GIDEON You▓re almost always intruding Galen. What is it I can do for you?

GALEN Well I feel just awful about draining your power Matthew. I thought I▓d at least explain what it will be used for.

GIDEON (Taking a seat)  
I presumed to power your ship?

GALEN Ha! If only powering the ship of a Technomage was so easy┘ (beat)  
No bigger plans were what I had for those Thorium particles.

GIDEON Had? Galen you▓ve got the particles, why not use them? At least one of us will be.

GALEN I was intending to return them.

GIDEON Thorium particles are useless to our engines after they▓ve left confinement. Surely a glorious technomage would know that?

GALEN We do not know everything Matthew. It▓s just another of those things I believed humanity had worked past. Which they apparently haven▓t.  
(beat)  
I▓m finding myself coming across more and more of Humanity▓s failings.

As Galen says this second line ⌠I▓m finding myself┘■ he approaches and is glaring at where Gideon keeps the Apocalypse Box.

As Galen approaches it Gideon becomes obviously anxious.

GIDEON So what were your great plans for them?

Galen breaks his stare at the box hiding place and returns to normal.

GALEN A grand adventure!

GIDEON Anymore grand than when we went in search of the Well of Forever?

GALEN Not as grand as that I▓m sorry to disappoint.

GIDEON What then?

Galen begins to talk but there is an interruption when Gideon▓s door chime goes off.

Gideon is annoyed, wanting to hear Galen out.

GIDEON Enter.

Dureena enters.

DUREENA I thought I▓d find you here.

GALEN Do I not spend enough time in either my ship or my quarters?

DUREENA This seems to be your third favourite place definitely Galen.

GALEN Well in that case I▓ll make myself comfortable.

Galen pulls up the nearest seat and sits down.

GIDEON If you don▓t mind these are MY quarters. If you two need a little┘ ⌠Alone■ time, please do it elsewhere.

DUREENA What exactly do you believe is going on here Captain?

GIDEON If it▓s not a threat to my ship, my mission or importantly me then I don▓t care. Take it outside.

GALEN (Starring down Gideon)  
Come Dureena. Let us leave the Captain to his business.

Dureena and Galen exit.

Gideon stands up and goes back to the Apocalypse Box.

INT. EXCALIBUR √ CORRIDOR

Dureena and Galen are walking side by side.

DUREENA I think I▓ve figured out what you were doing with those Thorium particles Galen.

GALEN Oh really? And why did you feel the need to launch your own investigation when efficiency would suggest asking me first?

DUREENA I▓ve found you never tell the whole truth Galen.

GALEN Something we have in common then.

DUREENA So I thought I▓d find out myself.

Galen stops to wait for the lift to arrive.

GALEN And what information pray tell has your investigation yielded?

DUREENA That you intended to create a weapon.

Having entered the small lift and being alone. Galen presses the lift halt button and turns to Dureena ominously.

GALEN (Menacingly)  
What kind of a weapon would I possibly need?

DUREENA (A little intimidated)  
One that would be capable of fighting another technomage? One that you need because this technomage is more powerful than you are?

GALEN (Resuming the lift ride)  
Your investigate couldn▓t have revealed all that surely.

DUREENA I▓ve added a little of my own conjecture in with what I did find. And I▓m guessing by your even quieter than usual manor that I▓m at least part right.

The lift stops and the doors open.

GALEN (Stepping out)  
I will say neither that you are right nor you are wrong. Good day.

Galen throws a tiny ball behind him that create a bellow of smoke, preventing Dureena following.

The CAMERA stays with Dureena as she brushes the smoke away only to find the lift doors closing and the lift moving again.

DUREENA Galen┘ what are you hiding this time?

INT. EXCALIBUR √ BRIDGE

Matheson is speaking with Trace Miller. Eilerson is in the background writing on a pad and drinking coffee.

MILLER (Just arriving)  
What▓s this about a dangerous mission that▓s in need of someone heroic to pilot it?

EILERSON Ha! If that were the case the good Lieutenant here would▓ve called upon someone with a little more finesse.

MATHESON (Looking at both Miller and Eilerson)  
Actually Mister Miller is correct.  
(beat)  
As you▓ve probably heard on the daily reports the ship is quite literally out of fuel. We▓ve got back-up generators that can run everything from Mister Eilerson▓s coffee machine to internal scanners for all eternity but moving this ship itself┘ that▓s a different matter.

MILLER So let me guess you want me to lead the starfuries out to drag the ship home? Is that it?

MATHESON No. Actually √

MILLER So┘ you want me to take a shuttle and find help?

MATHESON I don▓t believe we have another option.

At this point Eilerson gets up and wanders over.

EILERSON This should be very fun. And what is the boy runs into a non-Earth Force vessel? That▓ll look very good┘ the pride of the Earth Alliance navy being tanked up by a Pak▓ma▓ra freighter!

MATHESON We▓re less than a few lightyears from B5. One of our larger shuttles could easily reach the station▓s hyperspace beacon and enter normal space. Returning with Earth Force vessels for a refuel.

MILLER A bit less action packed than I was hoping for, but fun none the less. That is if Max isn▓t tagging along.

MATHESON (Smiling)  
I doubt Mister Eilerson has any interest in revisiting Babylon 5.

EILERSON Quite right there Lieutenant. I▓ve had my fill of THAT station for a good few years. I▓ll sit this one out with a good bottle of Chautte de France in my quarters. That is if the power to the refrigeration units hasn▓t run out of gas too.

Eilerson exits.

MATHESON You▓ll be leaving immediately. Take only Security Chief Monroe.

MILLER Putting all the expendable crew in one basket a Lieutenant?

Gideon enters, quickly. He▓s walking with a purpose.

GIDEON Cancel that two man crew Lieutenant. I▓m going with them.

MATHESON But sir┘

GIDEON (Holding his hand up)  
Now I don▓t wanna hear any of it Lieutenant. I know a Captain isn▓t meant to abandon his ship, but we▓re not sinking. We▓ll return soon with the fuel Galen so gracefully took without asking.

MATHESON Very well sir.

GIDEON Good.

Gideon turns to leave, Miller follows.

GIDEON (Over his shoulder)  
Hold down the fort Lieutenant and don▓t forget to put the cat out.

EXT. EXCALIBUR √ HYPERSPACE √ UNDERSIDE

We SEE a shuttle leaving the Excalibur. The CAMERA swings around and follows it as it disappears into hyperspace. Then, without cutting, the CAMERA swings around again and heads out into hyperspace coming to stop with a glory shot of the Merc ship.

EXT. MERC SHIP - HYPERSPACE

The Merc ship has a rather green tint to it, and has obviously been constructed from many different collected ship fragments as a the front of a Narn cruiser can distinctly made out at the front of the ship.

INT. MERC SHIP √ BRIDGE

MERC #1 They▓ve launched a shuttle sir.

XANDOKAN Wonder where the hell they▓re going.

MERC #1 It▓s one hell of a ship too sir. (beat)  
Now that we▓re closer the scanners can get a better look at it.

Xandokan comes over and has a look at the tactical display.

XANDOKAN You▓re right. 24 heavy cannons, anti-fighter pulse cannons and something this computer calls a Super Quantum Discharge Cannon.

MERC #1 Shall we proceed? Knowing this could put the men off┘

XANDOKAN I don▓t see why we▓ve gotta tell the men. Besides the arsenal of that ship is our problem no? Not that of the boarding party.

MERC #1 Good points sir.

XANDOKAN They▓re just sitting there. I think they may have something wrong with their ship. Take us in easily though, caution comrade. Caution.

FADE OUT:

END OF ACT ONE 


	3. Act Two

ACT TWO

OPEN TO BLACK:

One day Earlier, written across screen.

MISC. GRASSY FIELD √ NIGHTIME

Three hooded people are sat around a small camp fire. From the darkness Galen approaches, also hooded. At first we cannot see his face.

TECHNOMAGE #1 Good of you to come Galen.

It is now that Galen throws back his hood.

GALEN I was under the impression I didn▓t have a choice?

TECHNOMAGE #2 You didn▓t. But that doesn▓t mean we need to skip the pleasantries.

GALEN I have matters to attend to. So, just this once, lets.

XHRAAN Very well Galen. If that is what you wish.

Xhraan throws back his hood.

GALEN Xhraan?

XHRAAN Do you believe you have seen a ghost?

GALEN No┘ I┘ Was under the impression you didn▓t exist. On this plain at least.

XHRAAN Ha! A myth cooked up by the Order to keep young upstarts like yourself under wraps.  
(beat)  
I assure you most of the stories are untrue.  
(beat)  
Please √ Will you share our fire?

GALEN What would be the purpose? It is no more real than any of you.

XHRAAN Astral projection does have it▓s draw backs I must admit.

The other two technomages leave.

GALEN Why WAS I called here?

XHRAAN Always a man of focus Galen?

GALEN Only when dealing with the Order. Past experiences you must understand.

XHRAAN I was hoping that my presence here would emphasize the importance of why we▓ve summoned you here.

GALEN Don▓t tell me the Order needs MY help?

XHRAAN It does.

GALEN Ha! This is rich.

XHRAAN Galen. You are the only Technomage still associated with the Order outside of the Great Hiding. Because of this the Order needs you.

GALEN What do they want me to do? Cut out my tongue so that I may never speak the whereabouts of our people?

XHRAAN I▓m sure if they wanted your tongue they would▓ve taken it already.

GALEN No doubt.

XHRAAN Nava.

GALEN Nava?

XHRAAN I presume your familiar with the name?

GALEN I am. But only from fairy tales. Like yourself actually.

XHRAAN Does it not stand to reason if I am real that Nava would be too?

GALEN What does Nava have to do with me?

XHRAAN He▓s escaped the Prison of Infinity.

Galen finally comes over and joins the fire.

GALEN That cannot be true?

XHRAAN It is truer than anything else spoken from my lips.

GALEN And what does the order expect me to do about it?

XHRAAN Hunt him down. And stop him.

GALEN They expect ME to accomplish this? How exactly? When it took the entire order and then some to capture him the first time.

XHRAAN It was a thousand years ago he was captured. It was a more ordered universe. The killing of a technomage was a high crime.

GALEN It no longer is?

XHRAAN Your task is completed upon the death of Nava, Galen.

The CAMERA holds a moment on Galen▓s expression before we cut,

ON BLACK:  
PRESENT DAY

INT. SHUTTLE

Miller and Gideon are sat up front inside the standard Earthforce shuttle. Monroe can be seen sat in the rear quarters. Through the windows we can see hyperspace.

MILLER So Captain.

GIDEON So what Trace?

MILLER How come you wanted to make this a threesome? Hell I know I▓m a popular guy with the ladies. I didn▓t know I was going to be a popular guy with the┘ guys too?

GIDEON (Smirking)  
I have a hunch there might be more on Babylon 5 for us than just a bit of fuel.  
A lot more.

MILLER What makes you think that Captain?

GIDEON (Thinks for a moment)  
(Then shrugs)Just a Captain▓s intuition.

MILLER Or maybe you▓re pining for Elizabeth Lochley already?

GIDEON (Sternly)  
The relationship between myself and Captain Lochley is of no concern of one of my ship▓s pilots. Do I make myself clear?

MILLER Sure sir.  
I mean! Sir, yes, sir.

INT. MERC SHIP √ BRIDGE

XANDOKAN Have they detected us yet?

MERC #1 No, I believe their apparent power failures might mean their scanners are offline.

XANDOKAN Ha! Of course, they▓d never expect to find a tiny ship like this floating around way off the shipping lanes.

EXT. HYPERSPACE

The Merc ship is now nearly within walking distance to the Excalibur. The clip shows a few sustained engine bursts as the merc ship moves ever so slowly towards it▓s target.

INT. MERC SHIP √ BRIDGE

XANDOKAN Tell the men to suit up. They▓re going to be going for a little walk in a few minutes. That ship is either going to make me rich beyond my wildest dreams.

MERC #1 Don▓t you mean, US rich, beyond OUR wildest dreams?

XANDOKAN Sure whatever. Just follow my orders┘

The door at the rear of the bridge can be seen opening. Xandokan and Merc #1 remain at the forfront of the picture, but are unfocused as the CAMERA focuses on the bridge▓s latest entrant.

NAVA You pirate dog! What are you doing? I have paid you handsomely to transport me to Rakella 4!

XANDOKAN (Going over to Nava)  
Look buddy. Your little journey to a long dead world can wait a few minutes. Besides when our plan is successful you▓ll be travelling in better style than this old tug.

NAVA (Enraged)  
I didn▓t pay you for this! Take me to Rakella 4 or you▓ll regret ever being born.

Xandokan uses his superior height and build to try and intimidate Nava, who is a short slightly overweight man.

XANDOKAN Look. I don▓t take orders from passengers. Even if they are well paying Passengers. I sees what I sees, and I▓ll steals what I steals.

Suddenly Xandokan▓s throat pinces, he can hardly breathe. He staggered around the bridge choking (a la Star Wars IV). Merc #1 and Merc #2 rush toward Nava, but are stopped in their tracks by a forcefield erected hurriedly around Nava.

NAVA You have crossed the wrong man fools!

Xandokan has nearly taken his last breath when we SEE flashes of Galen.

We CUT quickly between Nava▓s shocked face, Galen▓s ship, Galen himself, and the Excalibur.

Nava releases Xandokan, who leans up a wall gasping for air.

NAVA Of course Mister Xandokan. You are of course, Captain of this fine vessel. Board that ship. Kill the crew.

XANDOKAN (Counting his lucky stars)  
(Trying to catch breath)Why the sudden change of heart?

NAVA (Laughing evilly)Let▓s just say I want a piece of the action.

INT. EXCALIBUR √ INSIDE GALEN▓S SHIP

The surroundings are dark. Galen is sat alone with a light illuminating his posture from the ceiling. His eyes are closed, but he is holding his crystal ball in his hands.

All of a sudden he opens his eyes, as the crystal ball begins to display hyperspace. We WATCH it for a moment, showing the MERC SHIP edging ever closer.

THEN we SEE NAVA aboard the Merc ship, his eyes burning. NAVA reaches out, pointing forward as if he knows GALEN is watching him.

GALEN suddenly stands, and in the process drops the crystal ball, it shattering into a thousand pieces. WE WATCH this process in slow motion.

GALEN And for me. It finally begins.

FADE TO BLACK:

END OF ACT TWO 


	4. Act Three

ACT THREE

FADE IN:

EXT. BABYLON 5 √ JUMP GATE

The jump gates powers up in the usual fashion. The Excalibur▓s shuttle leaps from the blue void into normal space.

WE HEAR,

MILLER Babylon 5 Command, this is Excalibur shuttle 103. Requesting docking.

B5 OFFICER Received Excalibur shuttle, I √

LOCHLEY (Hogging the line)  
Gideon. Back to see me so soon?

GIDEON (Holding his hand to stop Miller from talking)  
It▓s business I▓m afraid Captain. Permission to dock?

LOCHLEY Granted.

INT. EXCALIBUR √ BRIDGE

Personnel are rushing around like madmen. Matheson likewise, he is speaking to various people; trying to coordinate efforts.

EILERSON Lieutenant!

MATHESON Not now Max. I▓ve got pirates running all over the ship! Haven▓t you noticed!

EILERSON I did! I wanted to know how the hell they got close enough to attack us undetected!

MATHESON We were running our scanners at their shortest range to try and reserve power √ by the time we realized they were approaching it was too late. Now get some place safe! I▓ve got marines to coordinate!  
(Yelling into his link)  
Damn it! Get teams five-alpha though five-delta to secure Medlab and √

INT. EXCALIBUR √ ANNOYMOUS CORRIDOR

The noise of PPG fire and sparking electrics can be heard all around. Two Excalibur marines have taken position with their rifles just around a bend in the corridor.

The CAMERA points down their point of view as cautiously three pirates make their way along.

The marines jump out guns ablazing, taking down two of the pirates. But not before the third gets off two shots that kill the marines. The dying marines managing to get off a few blasts that kill the pirate.

The corridor littered with bodies is filled with cries of ⌠follow them■ ⌠I▓m pinned down■. And other expected military firefight lingo.

INT. BABYLON 5 √ LOCHLEY▓S OFFICE

Lochley is sat at her desk. Gideon is by the large open window.

LOCHLEY I must admit, you don▓t seem your usual flirty self Matthew. I▓m not as attractive as I was last time? Or have you met the Narn of your dreams out on the rim?

GIDEON (Smirks)I▓m just √ preoccupied at the moment. Look, Elizabeth I √ Thanks for the fuel. I▓ll √

LOCHLEY Going so soon? Surely that Matheson you▓re always raving about can hold the fort for a few hours?

GIDEON (Heading towards the exit, he genuinely regrets leaving Lochley so soon)  
I▓ll call you.

Gideon disappears out the door leaving Lochley wondering.

LOCHLEY Call me? I▓ve heard that one before, actually I think John used it┘

INT. EXCALIBUR √ A DIFFERENT ANNOYMOUS CORRIDOR

The dramatic music overrides all the weapons fire, terrified screams, and cries of the injured. Galen is striding along, stepping over fallen bodies as he goes. In the background as he passes the junctions to other corridors we SEE pirates and marines fighting it out.

The CAMERA finally follows Galen▓s view and we SEE Nava stood at the opposite end of the corridor. The look on his face one of determined anger.

Galen draws to a stop a few feet away from his nemesis.

NAVA So. You are the one with whom the order puts its trust.  
(beat)  
A bit young aren▓t you?

GALEN If legend if to be believed, you were young too when you fought Xhraan.

NAVA Yes! I suppose in my old age I forget what a weapon youth can be.  
(His expression turns sour)  
It makes you arrogant. Over confident in your abilities.  
(beat)  
You do realize I▓ve spent a longer amount of time practising the arts that you have taken breath in and out?

GALEN I do.

NAVA And you still choose to face me? You are brave indeed. I can see why the order puts so much faith in you.

Nava pauses for a moment, then unleashes a great burst of electrical energy from his finger tips in Galen▓s direction. The CAMERA watches the discharge, before showing us that Galen has moved.

WE HEAR Galen▓s voice, but do not SEE him.

GALEN You must remember Nava. You are in my home now. You fight by my terms.

NAVA (Heading to look down the hole his discharge has created in the deck)  
Come young one. We do not need to play such petty games. Let us duel so I may continue my journey to find my ship.

GALEN Let us not involve whom it does not concern. Meet me in the cargo bay. Where you will get the duel you desire.

INT. BABYLON 5 √ DOWN BELOW

Gideon is lent against a wall, the corridor is you▓re a-typical down below area, with no traffic.

GIDEON (Checking his watch)  
What I am even doing here?

He leans off the wall and begins to leave.

Enter the Courier. His is a humanoid hooded figure. We do not see his face or features.

COURIER Are you Gideon?

GIDEON (Turning)  
Who wants to know?

COURIER I have a delivery for a Matthew Gideon of Earth.

GIDEON Who are you? What do you want?

COURIER All I have been sent to do is delivery this letter.

The courier out stretches a grey scaly hand. (He is Drazi)

Gideon takes the letter, a classic white envelope, and tries to peer under the courier▓s veil.

The courier suddenly bolts away before Gideon can say another word.

GIDEON Hey! Wait!

Gideon follows the courier along, they eventually reach a less deserted part of Down Below. Gideon is held up by passing foot traffic, but the courier gets away.

Gideon finally fights his way to the other side of the masses, only to find the courier▓s body laid on the floor, a PPG burn mark on the side of his face.

GIDEON (Into his link)  
Link. Patch into Babylon 5 security channels. Authorization Earthforce Gideon Beta-9. I▓d like to report a murder in Brown Sector!

FADE TO BLACK:

END OF ACT THREE 


	5. Act Four

ACT FOUR

FADE IN:

INT. EXCALIBUR – CORRIDOR LEADING TO THE BRIDGE

(Seen in A Call to Arms)

Xandokan and two other pirates punch a few marine's lights out before heading through onto the bridge.

INT. EXCALIBUR – BRIDGE

Eilerson is stood near the entranceway.

EILERSON

I surrender. I'm sure people of your particular trade could do with a good archaeologist?

Xandokan gives Eilerson a swift clonk on the jaw with the butt of his weapon.

Matheson moves to draw his weapon but more pirates flood the bridge, weapons drawn.

MATHESON

I didn't ever want to do this, but –

Matheson holds his forhead, he's attempting to probe Xandokan.

A moment later the Lieutenant is wearing a bemused expression, his attempt was unsuccessful.

XANDOKAN (Tapping the side of his head)

My people have telepaths to.

(To his men)

Tie them all up.

INT. BABYLON 5 – SECURITY OFFICER

Zack Allen and Gideon are discussing things.

GIDEON

I just came from medlab, the courier's dead.

ALLEN

I heard. The doc link'd me. Did you get a good look at the perp?

GIDEON

Negative. There were so many people down there.

ALLEN

And you say he was delivering some to you? Who'd have known you were going to be in Brown Sector? Who even knew you were going to be on Babylon 5. I'm correct when I think your stay is impromptu?

GIDEON

I'm a little embarresed to admit my ship kinda ran out of thorium particles. I'm here with some of my crew just to get a new shipment secured to get the Excalibur back underway. Nobody knew I was here.

ALLEN

And why the heck were you in down below? Didn't Captain Lochley tell you it's dangerous down there?

GIDEON

I – I – Captain Lochley showed me this great place for burgers last time I was here. I wanted to… sample them again.

ALLEN (Not totally convinced)

Well with the courier dead and no witnessed to his assassin I'd say that's a mystery for you. A mystery for me is to find out who killed him.

GIDEON

I'm shipping out in a few hours. Keep me posted via Bab-Com?

ALLEN

You can count on it. Besides I may have a few more questions for you.

Gideon nods and turns to leave.

ALLEN (Stopping Gideon in his tracks)

What did that letter say anyway?

GIDEON (Pausing for a moment)

It was blank.

ALLEN

Completely blank?

GIDEON

It just had my name written in italics on the envelope. The paper inside was totally blank.

Both of them swap a confused and awkward smile, before Gideon exits.

INT. EXCALIBUR – GALEN'S SHIP BAY

Galen is stood, his head hung. He is still. He is waiting.

Nava enters.

GALEN

You took your time.

NAVA

I thought I'd take in the sights.

GALEN

Are you ready?

NAVA

Ha! If only you knew the half of it youngling.

GALEN

Galen. I am Galen. Wielder of the orai. Caster of the chalneth. I am the one sent by the order to stop you.

NAVA

Maybe.

Nava steps back, and from behind Galen's ship Dureena suspended in mid air by an invisible force her hands and legs bound by the same invisible force.

DUREENA  
I am sorry Galen. I was concerned for you… I came looking for you.

GALEN

Dureena!

(To Nava)Damn you!

NAVA

One thing I have learnt in my time Galen. Always have a Plan B.

(beat)

The incantation that holds her is getting tighter by the second. Even I cannot break it now. She will indeed die with a few minutes, when the force holding her finally constricts her breathing and her bones and organs are crushed.

Do you want this to happen Galen? Do you want the death of such a pretty thing on your conscious?

GALEN

Let her go. She is an innocent. I knew the legend spoke of your never ending evil. But I challenge your honour. Your honour! This began between technomages, and it should end between technomages.

NAVA

A noble stance dear Galen. But not a challenge I can except. You see I am not at full strength. My freedom has been short, and my ship I have not located. It is most unfortunate we meet before I can give you my full attention.

(beat)

She has one chance at survival Galen. But you aren't going to like it.

I am going to return to the ship that brought me here and I am going go to Rakella 4. There I will make the preparations for our duel.

I came here only too see with whom the order trusted their destiny. I am not disappointed.

Galen is caught, a small tear could be seen in the corner of his eyes.

GALEN (Hanging his head in shame)

Go.

DUREENA  
Galen no! You said yourself with man is pure evil. You must

Defeat him!

GALEN

Just go Nava. I will face you when you cannot hurt the innocent.

NAVA

Ha! You have made a wise choice Galen. Did you really think your Thorium weapon would stop me? But you are only delaying the inevitable. For eventually, after I have destroyed you and those like you, I will take my rightful place as leader of a new order.

Nava suddenly vanished in a puff of smoke, Dureena immediately dropped from her restraints to the floor.

Galen does not rush to her aid, instead he watched his crystal ball (now in his hands) as the Merc ship Nava arrived on powers up it's engines and disappears into the nightmare of hyperspace.

DUREENA (Standing)

I'm sorry Galen.

GALEN

So am I Dureena Nafeel. So am I.

INT. EXCALIBUR – BRIDGE

Matheson, Eilerson and the other bridge officers are all tied up and huddled together in the conference room. Xandokan is stood at the front of the room.

XANDOKAN

I remember a time when the Hewmons didn't allow telepaths in their ranks. What changed?

MATHESON

I lot changed. It wasn't easy. But it changed.

XANDOKAN

Then face me, Lieutenant. In a place where weapons of the hand do not prosper… the weapons of the mind do.

The two both close their eyes for a moment. The CAMERA flicks back and forth between their faces, both show anguish and triumph at various intervals.

MERC #1

Xandokan!

Xandokan suddenly opens his eyes, holding the side of his head.

XANDOKAN

You are indeed powerful Lieutenant. I wonder if those you work with realize how powerful.

(Turns to Merc #1)

What is it?

MERC #1

That guy! The guy we were transporting! He's taking off with our ship!

XANDOKAN

No matter. We have this goliath now. We will be the most feared pirates in the known galaxy. Not even the Minbari will be safe!

Enter Galen at the door

GALEN

I wouldn't count on that.

Galen has several members of the pirate crew on the floor already, and is holding MERC #1 against the wall with an incantation.

XANDOKAN

God damn it! More of them!

INT. SHUTTLE

Miller and Gideon have assumed their places again. Monroe can be seen in the back.

GIDEON

This is shuttle 103 to Excalibur. Do you read me. Over.

MATHESON

We read you Captain. Over. You've missed quite the party.

GIDEON

Are those burn holes in the side of my ship Lieutenant?

MATHESON

I can explain Captain.

GIDEON

Don't bother. I can guess.

MATHESON

No honestly you can't.

FADE TO BLACK:

END OF ACT FOUR


	6. Tag

TAG

FADE IN:

INT. BABYLON 5 – LOCHLEY'S OFFICER

LOCHLEY

Welcome back Captain.

GIDEON

Sorry about last time. I… wasn't myself.

LOCHLEY

Really? Or were you not yourself when we had dinner before?

GIDEON

What? No. I can assure you, I don't play games.

(beat)

Both look away awkwardly, a change of subject is refreshing.

GIDEON

What will happen to our prisoners?

LOCHLEY

That Xandokan is a well known pirate. He's wanted by a dozen worlds in the alliance. We'll be trying him here on B5, then he'll probably go to a prison on his homeworld.

GIDEON

And to think I nearly missed the whole thing.

LOCHLEY

Well, just think what else you'll miss next time you come to see me?

(beat)

I mean, your fusion reactor could go critical. Or worse! You'd be reassigned to escorting the Pak'Ma'Ra ambassadors on a good will mission around the entire Interstellar Alliance!

They both laugh and we CUT,

INT. EXCALIBUR – DOCKING BAY

Galen is about to board his ship.

DUREENA  
Going again?

GALEN

I must. Nava is still out there.

DUREENA  
Are you going to meet him at Rakella 4?

GALEN

That is my first destination. But I doubt he will be there. I (beat)

I will be in touch. Tell Matthew his Thorium particles might still be of use to me.

Galen's ship takes off. Dureena is stood watching it leave from behind a pain of glass (Shielding her from decompression) and a small tear rolls down her face.

DUREENA (To herself)

Go careful, Galen.


End file.
